


John Smith

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales & Nightmares: Human Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei doesn't intend to ask for permission to do what he thinks will give the Doctor the best chance at a life after the events of the Time Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Smith

He smiled grimly to himself as he adjusted the coordinates minutely, ignoring the irritated glare from one of his companions. Calling out brief instructions to the other five around the console, his gaze never wavering from the readout in front of him. Materializing with delicate care around the bed with its catatonic occupant, ignoring the various warnings and threats from those in authority. The only person's permission he needed, as far as he was concerned, was his own.

"I hope this works the way you think it will, Koschei. Because you certainly won't find a warm welcome here again." Romana finally spoke, tilting her head slightly toward the outer doors, and the world beyond. "I'll be hard-pressed to keep them from exiling you and disabling your TARDIS."

"They'll have to catch me first." Koschei left the controls, scooping the too-silent form of Theta off the bed. "Donna, if you would, please."

He was already half-way to the inner doors when the engines came to life with a purr, leaving the bed to the hospital which owned it, if sans the man they weren't helping. Trying, perhaps, but with no result that Koschei could discern.

"What are you planning?" Jack followed him once the TARDIS was in the Vortex, standing in the doorway of the infirmary. Watching him as he arranged Theta on the bed there, near the machine that none of his companions recognized.

"An option the rest of my people would never consider." Koschei kept a light touch as he adjusted the equipment, his focus fixed on his friend in a way it hadn't been in centuries. Intent and without regard for anyone else who might be around. He stroked a stray strand of hair back from the pale face, his expression softening slightly for a moment.

"What...?"

"He's using the chameleon arch on the Doctor." Romana interrupted the question, slipping in past Jack to double check Koschei's adjustments. "It's Time Lord technology, a way of disguising ourselves down to the genetic level. Even our memories are changed. Usually used by those who are fully aware of what is happening."

"Not that he was getting any better while in the hands of the best physicians on Gallifrey." Koschei gave her an irritated look. "Better that he lives a human life, happy and honestly alive, then remains like this. Or even that he dies in the process. At least then I might have the chance to get him back, through the same process you used to revive me."

"If I can convince the Council to listen to me long enough to make that request. Or have you forgotten what this will cost me?"

"I haven't. I don't need their approval, Lady Romana. Any more than I need yours." Koschei didn't even bother to look up this time, settling the last connection in place, his fingers resting on Theta's temples. "My heroism, my sacrifice, cost me more than just a few years of my life. I never should have gone."

"You did what you thought you had to, Koschei! You saved..."

"A pack of old fools!" Koschei clenched his jaw a moment. "But what is done, is done. I won't create that paradox by crossing my own timeline and pointing out the consequences of chasing a myth into reality instead of using the more certain plan. I would be able to protect you both."

"If I had let you. If the Doctor had let you," Romana pointed out, her voice tightly controlled.

"I wouldn't have given you the chance to argue, Lady Romana." Koschei smiled a moment, his eyes hard with the ruthlessness that had earned him his reputation. "If you'll pardon me, I have work to finish."

"Of course you do."

He didn't bother to pay attention if she left or not - his TARDIS would make sure she didn't interfere in what he was doing. If she wanted to stay and fume while she watched, he wasn't going to stop her.

Reaching out, he touched his fingers to Theta's temples again, taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes, diving into the darkness and chaos that was Theta's mind. Searching for the connection that he needed, that spark of life that he could drag to the surface before he flipped the switch on the arch, and let it do its work.

The scream ripped from Theta's throat as the machine changed his body and mind, packaged his memories with all the information needed to bring him back later, was the first sound he'd made in nearly a year. Since he'd left his companions on Earth, and gotten lost. The first sound Koschei had heard from him in over three years, cutting deep even as he braced against the pain.

At least it left him unconscious, leaving them enough time to get him settled into the flat Torchwood had arranged for him in London, along with a new life. Complete with pictures hanging on the walls, books on the shelves, and food in the pantry. Everything he needed to take up his life as John Smith, eccentric and collector, proprietor of a tiny shop full of odds and ends.


End file.
